a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lid structure of disposable beverage cups and, more particularly, a lid structure of disposable beverage cups available to combine with beverage cups manufactured by different manufacturers, by an elastic gap set on a lid rim of the lid, the lid rim has a moderate separated elasticity so as to achieve the purpose of combining with beverage cups manufactured by different manufacturers.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Since the population of coffee and bubble drink, a beverage cup 2 for carrying drinks, such as a paper cup and a convenient cup, and a combined lids 1 (as shown in FIG. 1) are widely extensive use. The structure is mainly that a concave space 11 set on an inner side of the lid 1 and a buckle portion 12 set on a lid rim 121 of the lid 1. An inner containing groove 123 is set on the buckle portion 12, a first buckle rim 122 and a second buckle rim 124 are set on two sides of the inner containing groove 123 respectively, and a rim flange 21 is set on a rim 20 of the beverage cup 2. When the lid 1 is covered on the beverage cup 2, the rim flange 21 is buckled and placed inside the inner containing groove 123 and clamped by the first buckle rim 122 and the second buckle rim 124 to form a close leak-proof structure.
Drink leaks frequently in use of the above lid structure combined, the reason is mainly because manufacturers of the beverage cup 2 and the lid 1 are usually different. Although the caliber of the rim 20 of the beverage cups 2 are same size, tolerances set by different manufacturers may not be the same. Thus, it is widely criticized that drink leaks frequently when combining the beverage cup 2 and the lid 1 manufactured by different manufacturers.